


铃铛

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	铃铛

1．   
王俊凯有一次看到杨幂的一张照片，突然跟王源说：“你看，她笑的跟你好像哦。”  
王源：“……”   
“一点都不像，我是男的，男的！”   
最近王俊凯的想法越来越奇怪，王源简直是完全不懂他了。   
“不是啊。”王俊凯认真把手机举到王源脸旁边各种比划，还翻出手机里面那个相册，把他拍的王源照片递给王源看，说：“你看她笑的样子，还有你看你笑的，这张，还有这张……”  
王俊凯如数家珍的讲解一番，最后收了手机痴痴的笑：“真的像。”  
像你妹！   
王源怎么瞧都没看出自己和杨幂有什么共同点，他觉得王俊凯就是在耍他。   
“你才像杨幂！你全家都像杨幂！”  
王源给王俊凯留下这句话转身玩节奏大师去了。 剩下王俊凯拄着下巴很是无辜的样子，继续把手机里面王源的照片翻来翻去，心想，明明就很像啊。 

2\.   
玩游戏的时候，有小孩说，谁输了就穿女仆装吧。  
大家都笑起来，王源也一副幸灾乐祸的样子。   
王俊凯本来是很反感这些东西的，现在却情不自禁的脑补起王源穿上女仆装的画面。  
于是在接下来的游戏中，王耿直忍不住对王源下了黑手。   
比如把王源的球挪的比较远，跑步的时候偷偷挡在他面前，制造噪音影响他的发挥等。  
一边捣乱一边很认真的思考，穿女仆装的话要戴耳朵吗？有尾巴吗？有铃铛吗？有爪子吗？

3\.   
最后王源还是坚挺的赢了，王俊凯感到从未有过的失落。 

4\.   
几天之后P在朋友圈发了一张王源扯掉铃铛的照片，配的文字是【王源被班里女生胁迫戴上铃铛，还有存货，想看吗？】   
王俊凯点开P的头像：“给我全部铃铛照片，现在马上！”

5.  
王俊凯对着屏幕上那个脖子上戴着大铃铛，脸红的像番茄的少年傻笑了15分钟。

6\.   
下午王源好不容易搞定了作业，放松身心开始上网的时候，王俊凯给他发来了一个链接。 点进去是一个写着女仆装超萌配件——铃铛的淘宝页面。  
王源：“……”   
他有种不好的预感，该不会P手里的照片被王俊凯看见了吧？   
王俊凯的头像闪烁的很碍眼：“你喜欢哪一个？”   
王源一点都不想看见那些五颜六色的铃铛，慢吞吞给王俊凯回复：“你要我买给嘟嘟吗？嘟嘟不需要。”  
王俊凯：“买多一个给嘟嘟也行。”   
王源：“……”  
这个意思是真的想要他买铃铛来戴吧。不行，绝对会被别人笑死的！  
王俊凯：“你喜欢哪个颜色？”   
王源很坚决：“哪个都不喜欢。”   
王俊凯置若罔闻：“那就棕色吧。这个颜色很适合你，款式也很适合你，大小也很适合你……”   
王源看不出这个铃铛哪里适合他，总之他是绝对不会买的。

7.  
一分钟之后。   
王俊凯：“买好了。”

8\.   
所以刚才已经背着他下好订单了吗！

9\.   
总之他是绝对不会戴的。

10\.   
星期天的时候王俊凯抱着快递盒来找他。进了门坐在床上认真的给王源出了一个选择题：“给我——哔——或者戴铃铛。”  
王源：“……”   
其实早从王俊凯狂给他买冰棒看着他舔开始，他就知道王俊凯不怀好意了。 

11\.   
总之他是绝对不会答应给王俊凯——哔——的。 

12\.   
“源源，喵一句听听。”   
王俊凯举着相机笑的很淫荡。   
王源转过身背对他：“……你够了。”  
王俊凯：“源源动的时候还会叮当响，好玩。”  
王源：“……你够了我要生气了。”  
王俊凯：“我们戴着铃铛做吧。”   
王源：“……我真的要生气了。” 

13\.   
王俊凯找到一张杨幂戴着铃铛的照片，又拿给王源儿看。   
王源：“……王俊凯你什么意思。”   
王俊凯一傻笑，虎牙就亮起来，眼睛里面好像同时有十个鱼洞的江水在荡漾：“她戴没有你戴好看。”   
对方温柔注视的眼眸让王源突然不知如何应对。

14\.   
王源握紧拳头红了耳朵。王俊凯凑过来，湿润的唇交接，对方温暖的臂膀将他包围。  
一如既往强硬的拥抱，是独属于王俊凯的浪漫。  
王源想， 即使他们两个人对于这段关系都还青涩懵懂，王俊凯却是很认真仔细的喜欢着他，往往不经意间的真情流露，能让王源心动不已。  
没错，他喜欢的王俊凯，从来不会刻意说一些好听的话，他常常是在对方笨拙又霸道的行为言语间，感受到王俊凯最直接热烈的爱恋情绪。  
多么可爱的王俊凯，王源想把一切都给他。 

15．   
王俊凯做到一半，在他脖子上面蹭蹭，说：“我都这么昧着良心夸你了，王源儿，给我——哔——吧。”

16．   
他把刚才说的话收回。  
总之不管怎么样，他是绝！对！不！会！答应给王俊凯——哔——的！


End file.
